Closed captioning includes a textual representation of spoken dialog and other sounds corresponding to video that can be displayed on viewing devices. Historically, analog broadcasts were used to provide analog televisions with analog television signals. The analog television signals typically included an audio signal and a video signal. In the analog television signals, closed captioning was stored in a non-visible, active video data area of the analog video signal, such as a vertical blanking interval of the analog video signal. With the advent of the digital age, the mechanisms for distributing video content transitioned away from analog broadcasts and toward digital bitstreams that include closed captioning data. In some instances of digital bitstreams, closed captioning data may contain errors. A decoder in a viewing device, such as a digital television set, set-top box, or mobile communication device, may decode closed captioning data for display as text in a picture area on a display of the viewing device. Sometimes, however, the closed captioning text is out-of-sync, incorrect (e.g., missing letters or words), or even illegible. These errors may be caused by transcription errors, by decoding malfunctions on the viewing device, or other problems in the distribution network that delivers the closed captioning data. Problems with closed captions can detract from the effectiveness, and purpose, of providing closed captions to a viewer device and can impact a quality of experience.